


Sunlit

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-  Night Cycle verse; Quark – Missing the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit

Quark hovered before the heavy doors, and pressed his hand against it. It was tempting to throw it open, but the pain of Cybertron’s midday sun was not worth it. He had learned that the hard way. His plating had bubbled and weeped energon before he had scrambled back inside to the safe darkness below. He still missed it. He missed the warmth on his plating. The pleasant tingle of the radiation. He wanted that...not the pain he had experienced since. It was hard not to be angry with Nightbeat for taking that away from him too… but the mech had given him other things in return. His spark for one. As far as remuneration went it was a good trade.

“Quark?” The mech in question asked, as if he had been summoned from the very depth of their subterranean refuge. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” He forced himself to say, “Just thinking.” 

Nightbeat sighed, and crossed the distance between them. “You can open the door, just don’t step out into the light.” 

“It’s too much of a temptation,” he said in a strained voice. “I miss it. I don’t think I am cut out for this life. It’s too hard. I’m not a murderer.” 

“You don’t have to be,” Nightbeat said, “Come then. It’s the hunger talking. You are night thinking clearly. You will feel much better once you've fed.” Nightbeat took his hand and pulled the microscope close. “It’s going to be fine. You will adjust. You are a very adaptable mech. And I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
